


Not That Funny

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little screw up, Brandt ends up with a horrifying illness leaving him bedridden... And Benji finds it hilarious. Not quite what you think... Some sickness and mother hen!Jane. Rated for some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Funny

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Benji… I swear… If you don't stop… Laughing I'll…" Brandt's sentence was broken by his sniffling and had to trail off completely as he found himself spiraling into yet another sneezing fit. Unfortunately for him, this only resulted in Benji's giggling increasing threefold. The bonus was, however, that he was currently within hitting distance from the tech so rewarded him with a smack upside the head. Finally, after seven consecutive sneezes, Brandt found his voice again. "It's really not all that funny."

"Brandt…" Benji breathed between laughs. "You managed to slip down an embankment, forward roll at least a dozen times, land in the water & somehow NOT injure yourself." He held out his hands to emphasise his point. "Why don't you laugh about it? It was pretty impressive! No damage done."

"Yeah, except my pride." Brandt mumbled as he lay down on the sofa. It was a pretty pitiful sight, seeing one of IMF's top analyst's being covered up by a blanket, which Jane had found, and with a wet cloth being dabbed on his forehead. As he snuggled down, Benji tried so hard to stifle his laughter as best he could but failed spectacularly, earning him a glare from Jane.

"Benjamin Dunn, get to bed now." She spoke as if she were reprimanding a five year old - as far as she was concerned, at that moment she WAS.

"Aw, what?" Benji whined, noting the smirk on Brandt's face. The analyst's smugness only lasted a few seconds before he began sneezing once more. As Benji began to snigger again, Jane pointed firmly towards the bedroom & Benji reluctantly shuffled off. Once he was gone, Jane looked up at Ethan.

"Ethan, can you make Brandt some tea?" She paused for a second before correcting herself. "Actually, you stay with him, I'll make the tea."

"What's wrong with me making the tea?" Ethan asked as Jane all but threw the wet cloth at his face. He caught it & watched her stalk over to the kitchen.

"Because last time you attempted it, you spent 3 hours in the ER with third degree burns. You're not making it."

"Duly noted." Ethan flopped onto the seat nearby and gently patted the cloth on his colleagues forehead. He had to agree with Benji, seeing the analyst go "arse over tit" - as the Brit had so elegantly put it - into a ditch was rather hilarious. They had managed to avoid laughing until they knew he wasn't hurt, but after that there was no stopping them. Ethan had managed to calm down relatively quickly – his years in the field having allowed him to perfect his poker face. Benji, on the other hand, needed a little more work. When Jane approached with the tea, she handed Brandt a tablet which promptly knocked him out cold, allowing the duo to go and get some sleep themselves.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The clock read 2:30am when Jane was woken by the sound of a vicious coughing fit. She rolled onto her side and tried to ignore it; shoving her head under the pillow in an attempt to drown out the noise. After a few minutes of trying and failing, she decided to go and check on Brandt. Fumbling around, she found the dimmer switch for the lights in the hallway and made her way to the living area. As she got closer, however, something seemed off. This was confirmed when she reached the end of the hallway to see Brandt lying sound asleep; yet the coughing still continued. Turning on her heel, she followed the sound back down the corridor until she found the door from which the coughing was coming. As she gently pushed it open, she saw her teammate sitting up in bed.

"Benji?"

"What?" His voice was groggy and his nose sounded blocked. This was definitely not good. A sick, irritable analyst was bad enough, now they were going to have a sick and more than likely pissed off tech to deal with. She wandered over to the bed, grabbing the box of tissues on the way.

"You ok?" She perched on the edge of the bed, handing him the box, which he gratefully took. She raised an eyebrow as he blew his nose – rather loudly – and sighed. A noise from the doorway revealed a sleepy looking Ethan standing in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"I'm not sure bu-"

"If Brandt's given me his fucking cold, he's dead." Benji flopped back onto the pillow and groaned. Ethan had to stifle a laugh at the sight of his teammate as Jane stood up and moved to the kitchen to get a new cloth.

"Benji, you've gotta laugh about it." Ethan suggested, but the Brit merely glared in response and offered him his middle finger. "But you laughed at Brandt…"

"Yeah, well it's always funnier when it's someone _else_ , isn't it?" Benji kept his eyes closed as he spoke and let out another sigh.

"Touché." Ethan shrugged in agreement and turned as Jane re-entered the room. Placing a cold cloth on the tech's forehead and a cup of tea on the bedside table, she motioned for Ethan to leave.

"Ok, are you gonna be alright?" she asked, watching as he lifted his hand to give them a thumbs-up; he didn't even have the energy to respond verbally. "Right then, we'll see you in the morning. I'm just down the hall if you need me?" With that, the pair backed out of the room and headed back to their respective beds.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next morning, Brandt had just woken up when he spotted Jane helping Benji into the room. He noticed the way the tech was carrying a pillow and was basically hugging his blanket from the bed. To the analyst's credit, he did attempt to prevent the grin for about two seconds.

"No way…"

"Don't start, Brandt." Jane warned as Benji flopped onto the sofa, replacing the cloth on his forehead once he was settled.

"This is karma at its finest." Brandt began to laugh at his friend's misfortune but it soon turned into a cough.

"Shut it, Brandt." Benji countered, having to raise his voice slightly to overpower Brandt's coughs; all this achieved was the words grating at the walls of his throat. "As soon as I get better, I'm gonna kick your arse." Any potential threat in the tech's voice was lost in its croaky sound. Once Benji was comfy, and Brandt had calmed down, Jane flicked on the television before going to make herself a coffee.

"Fucking man flu…" she grumbled, her voice getting drowned out by the sounds coming from the television. She heard the two arguing over which movie to choose and let her head drop down against the kitchen counter top. When they had finally decided on 'Empire Strikes Back', she sighed with relief, however a sound from down the hall made her frustration return with a vengeance.

"Aaaaaacccchhhoooo!"

She lifted her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ethan?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
